Flaming Shadow
by Sebass JP
Summary: The ninja world is about to change with the rise of the next generation of ninja.


Naruto Fanfic: Flaming Shadow

Chapter 1: Fade to Summer

An ordinary day unfolded in front of the young ninjas eyes. Blood still dripping from his wounds. The battle with his rival, Rori, left him weary, yet he couldn't sleep. He was up the entire night, contemplating how to make up for his loss. His sensei would definitely kill him if he found out about the battle.

"Mifune, try not to get into another quarrel with Rori. I'm leaving you in charge for now. I have business to attend to," Mifune's sensei, Orino, smirked.

I denied his orders. Rori sent one crude remark my way and I blew up. I landed a kick to his jaw and sent him flying. The rest is just.......blank. I am so dead tomorrow......or today.  
The sun finally peaked over the mountains and revealed the land of lightning. Doors began swinging open as the busy day became apparent. Mifune took his hand off his arm wound and clenched his fist.

"Time for the new day!"

Mifune burst through his front door and started running towards the training grounds resembling those of konoha. The training ground was empty though upon his arrival. Nothing but the breeze could be heard. Mifune took his goggles and placed them gently over his eyes.

"Another test, huh, Orino sensei," Mifune slipped a kunai from his pouch, "So be it!"

All of a sudden, Mifune vanished into thin air. All that could be seen was trees getting chopped into. Leaves ripping apart and branches falling from their limbs.  
Finally, a girlish screech could be heard from the thicket. Mifune and a young kunoichi appeared in the center of the training grounds.

"Sayomi, what are you doing in the trees?"

"Um....a test, knuckle head. And if you ever grab me **THERE **again, I'm gonna kill you and you'll never be able to grab that again with any girl," Sayomi threatened.

"Haha, sorry about that. I thought you were Rori. Guys don't have any goodies like girls do on their chest," Mifune shrugged.

"Too bad you'd never be able to find me."

Both Sayomi and Mifune turned to see Rori laying in the grass. A toothpick was slightly sticking out of his mouth. Anger surged through Mifune, but he was able to surpress it.

"Cocky for someone who got his ass whooped by me," Mifune laughed.

".........Bet you couldn't do it twice."

Mifune felt the same anger surge. He finally yelled, "Bring it, bitch!"

Rori pushed himself up from the ground and faced Mifune with a dumfounded expression. Out of the blue, Mifune threw a kunai towards his comrade, but sadly had it deflected by the toothpick in Rori's mouth. Mifune grew nervous. He knew the last victory was dumb luck. No one, not even the top chunin could beat Rori. How could a lowly genin beat him. That emotion was wiped away though and replaced with pure adrenaline. Mifune burst in speed towards Rori and darted right past him.  
Rori's eyes widened as pain overcame his left cheek. He placed his hand on the source and felt liquid. He pulled his hand down to eye view and saw blood.

"Some good speed you've got going. Sadly, it won't be good enough to beat me," Rori smiled and released a barrage of kunai encoated in chakra towards the speeding ninja.

Mifune was struck by five in different body parts. His chakra flow was suddenly disturbed. He couldn't move any of his joints. He was paralyzed.

"See, you never stood a chance against me, Mifune. Do you submit?"

"I guess.....I don't have much of a choice....." Mifune sighed, "I might have to unleash this move on you."

"What are you talking about? You're paralyzed. You can't perform any jutsu."

"Oh, don't be so naive. Though, this is only the prototype of the technique. I might have some trouble controlling the power."

"Stop blabbering non sense. You are done. I win," Rori yelled at the inputence of the matter.

"Yes, your right. I should stop talking. I should start fighting seriously."

"This is pathetic."

"No, it's not. This is my new technique......"

"What.......?"

"Kage Tsukigata!"

~To Be Continued

Translations:

Kage-shadow

tsukigata-crescent


End file.
